


Meddlesome Mauraders

by Hpchemgrad



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 03:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13067859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hpchemgrad/pseuds/Hpchemgrad
Summary: Day 6 of the 12 Days of Jily ChristmasPrompt 12 -  Secret SantaIt's seventh year and Sirius is determined to get his Head Students together





	Meddlesome Mauraders

“It’s seventh year. The final year of Hogwarts. The final chance for Prongs and Evans to get together. We are quickly running out of opportunities. We are going to need to take drastic measures. Things are going to get intense. Things are going to get seriou-” 

“Merlin Padfoot, stop with the dramatics”

Too many conversations in the seventh year boys dorm sounded like this lately. Sirius Black was desperate for his best friend, James Potter, to finally go out with Lily Evans. This seemed to require meddling at every opportunity. Sirius had good reasons for this, as he had watched his best friend make a fool out of himself for years in front of the girl and heard all of the moaning and complaining afterwards. Having befriended Lily herself a little over a year ago, Sirius decided of all the girls James could choose, he chose well. Lily was courageous and strong and friendly, but (contrary to popular belief) the girl had a wicked sense of humor and was michevious enough to fit in with The Marauders. When Sirius had brought this up, fellow Maurauder, Remus Lupin nodded in annoyance citing having said this for years – which was, of course, true. Remus had been a prefect, matched with Lily, in fifth and sixth year; and, having a calmer disposition, befriended Lily with ease. Peter took Sirius’ word for it but assured them all that he had always liked her – after all, she was quite responsible for his Charms scores with all the help she gave him as his partner in sixth year. But this was seventh year, their final year, and while in Hogwarts it was easy to keep the pair in contact and, given their positions of Head Boy and Girl, they worked together every day; however, once they left Hogwarts it would be more difficult to push the two into a romantic engagement. The world outside the walls of Hogwarts was at war and there was no telling what they would each be doing after graduation. So, Sirius decided they needed that extra push to make sure they were together before that happened. Remus and Peter, while they agreed, had become tired of his methods. 

In September, Sirius had convinced Lily that her poor skills in Transfiguration would be greatly improved if she asked James for help. Bringing up NEWTs and reminding her that the only OWL she did not get an O on was transfiguration was enough to send her running to James. For Halloween, Sirius convinced them, individually and without the other knowing, to wear matching costumes to the party in the common room. They laughed and were a good sport about acting out scenes from the muggle film, Star Wars (that they had all seen together over the summer), as Leia and Han. In November, Sirius organized a scavenger hunt through the Hogwarts grounds and assigned partners, conveniently grouping together the Head Boy and Girl. The pair took it all in stride and remained oblivious to his numerous attempts, simply enjoying their friendship.

But it was almost Christmas, their last Christmas at Hogwarts. This was advantageous in two ways. 1. Sirius could plan something elaborate and it wouldn’t be questioned. 2. If the pair felt about each other the way Sirius suspected, this would give them both a safe opportunity to show it. Sirius ran his plan by Remus and Peter who, miraculously, approved. 

Operation Secret Santa commenced. Sirius gathered his fellow Gryffindor Seventh Years in the common room and wrote each of their names on a slip of paper and placed them in a hat. Sirius mixed the hat up for show; for the plan to work, James and Lily needed to think this was random. Remus sat behind the pair, so he could discreetly control which name they chose from the hat. He brought the hat to James first and allowed him to take a name – relishing in the grin it brought to James’ face as he read the name. Next was Lily, whose cheeks tinted rose when she saw the name she chose. The rest of the group chose names and Remus winked at Sirius, their plan worked.


End file.
